A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 9 (part 1)
by DualBlade
Summary: Oh no! Will Pidgeot's speed be able to beat the ticking clock? Will Ash survive this dillemma? Will Misty ever have a chance to tell Ash her true feelings? All of these answered in my conclusion! All I can say is.... it looks like love is shining bri


* Okay, you all asked for it… so here it is!I've been debating wether to post this chapter up or not…. But since I got SO many good reviews…. I decided to post up the final chapter.It's a little long and I broke it up into two parts.I hope you like it!

** **

**Ch. 9:The Power of Love**

_Love conquers all._

_ _

-_DualBlade_

_ _

----------

Dr. Blade:Thirty more seconds left!

Dr. Dual:No this can't be. . .

Dr. Blade:Hey what's that?

Dr. Dual:It's--It's Ash's friends!

They looked out at the afternoon light and they saw a bird and a flying dragon.

Dr. Blade:Twenty seconds!

Dr. Dual:Hurry!

Dr. Blade:Fifteen seconds!

Pidgeot came in first and out hopped Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi.

Misty:We have the antidote doctor!

Dr. Blade:Ten seconds!

Dr. Dual:Get over here, fast!

Nine....... Eight........ Seven........

Misty ran to Ash's side where Dr. Dual was.

Six......... Five......... Four.........

Dr. Dual:Give it to me quick!

Three........ Two......... One........

Dr. Dual quickly applied the antidote to Ash's bloodstream.

Zero...........

There was silence.

Misty: (worriedly)D--Did we make it in time doctor??

Pikachu:Pika pi??Pika pi??

Pidgeot:Pidd---geeoott??

Charizard finally made it in and out hopped Tracey and Team Rocket.

Tracey:Did they make it here on time?

Dr. Dual:I don't know.Wait one minute.

They waited a minute, which seemed like an eternity to Misty.They were all staring at Ash's heartbeat monitor.

BEEP.............BEEP.......BEEP.....BEEP....BEEP...BEEP..BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP......

Ash flatlined.

Dr. Dual:No...... it can't be....... Dr. Blade, hurry get the defibulator!

Dr. Blade with a bunch of nurses wheeled out the defibulator and started to shock Ash with it.The others could only watch in horror.

Dr. Dual:Okay, CLEAR!!

No improvement.

Dr. Dual:Aarrgghh. . . CLEAR!!

Still nothing.

Misty: (in a begging voice)Please...... no.....

Dr. Dual:CLEAR!!

No movement.

Dr. Dual put down the defibulator and started to have tears in his eyes.Dr. Blade did the same too.

Dr. Dual:It looks like. . . it looks like you guys didn't make it on time.He was so close to surviving too.The antidote did take affect, but his heart went limp on us as I applied it.I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that me or anyone else could do.I'm really, really sorry.

Dr. Blade:My apologies as well.

It took a moment for the information to be absorbed into everyone else.They all started to speak, one by one, each of them crying.

Charizard:(( No. . . it can't be! ))

Tracey:Please. . . no. . .

James:I can't believe he's really gone!

Jessie:All the work we did, was for nothing.

Pidgeot:(( This can't be happening! ))

Pikachu:(( No. . . Ash. . . ))

Togepi:(( Daddy's gone! ))

(*A/N:Okay… all of you _know_ that Misty's gonna act emotional after this.)

Misty:NOOOOO, Aaaasssshhhh!!!!

Misty immediately ran up to Ash and gave him a hug.Everyone just watched her do so in mournful silence.

Misty:Ash, don't be pulling this on me. . . don't you dare!!

Misty looked at Ash once again.He looked deathly still, like he did for the past few days.But this time, she knew he was gone for good.

Misty: (holding Ash closer) No... no!... Ash... wake up you darn fool! Wake up! 

Starts pounding on his chest and cries uncontrollably)WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu went up to Misty and offered her a hug.She accepted it and both her and Pikachu cried uncontrollably together.Everyone else started to cry too.Misty looked at Ash with pleading eyes.

Misty:Ash..... please don't leave me......

******

Ash: . . . huh?Where. . . am I?

Ash found himself slowly opening his eyes, as if waking up from a deep sleep.He looked around.He was. . . surrounded. . . by a white glow, and he couldn't see anything else except himself.

Ash:How did I get here?

Ash's last memories before he fainted came back to him.He remembered getting hit by those deadly poison needles right in the chest.

Ash:Did I just die?Am I in heaven?

?????????:Yes, you have died Ash Ketchum.But your soul has not departed to the afterlife.

Ash:Waaa. . .?

Ash looked up and saw a huge, majestic eagle.It had four claws and a pair of huge wings, each feather glowing with the colors of the rainbow.It came down and landed in front of Ash, surrounded in a pinkish glow.

Ash:Who... what are you?

?????????:I am the digimon of love.

Ash:Digimon?What's a. . .

Ash suddenly cut his sentence off remembering the words this eagle just said.

Ash:Did you just say that I died?

Girl:Yes she did.

Out of the light next to the eagle came a young girl, about Ash's age.She had hazel eyes and was wearing a blue hat, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans.Hanging from her neck was a necklace of some kind with a heart inscribed in the middle of it.

Girl:You died just moments ago, on a hospital bed, surrounded by your friends. . .

She put a hand out, and to the side of her appeared a portal of some kind, showing the room that he just died in.

Ash:Oh. . . Oh dear.

He had a bird's eye view of the room.He saw himself, with his heart flat-lined.Surrounding him was Charizard, Pidgeot, Tracey, and. . . Team Rocket?"Weird...", Ash thought.What really caught his attention were the people sitting right next to him. (on the hospital bed)There he saw Pikachu crying his heart out, who was being hugged by. . .

Ash: . . . Misty?

He saw Misty, the girl that he was in love with, crying even harder than Pikachu.Her cheeks were tear stained and her shirt was getting a little damp.

Ash:Misty, you really do care about me.

Girl:And you care for her the same way too.

Ash has never met this girl or her "Digimon" before.But somehow, someway, he knew that he could trust them.

Ash:Yeah I do. . . (realizes something)wait. . . I just died. . . does that mean. . . I'm going on to the afterlife, never seeing my friends again?NOO!!!I don't want to die!I can't, not yet...

Ash looked back into the portal and looked at Misty.

Ash:I have so many pokemon to catch, so many opponents to battle, so many friends I care for. . . (stares at Misty)so many... dreams unfulfilled.I'll never get to be a Pokemon Master now.And, I'll never be with. . . Misty ever again.

The girl looked at Ash with compassionate and caring eyes.

Ash: (looks at the digimon)Wait, didn't you see I wasn't completely dead yet.

?????????:That's right; as I said your soul has still not departed to the afterlife because something is holding you back.

Ash:Wh--What do you mean?

?????????:It means that something has prevented you from crossing over, something has prevented you from dying completely, something has prevented your soul to depart from this world.

Ash:What is this something?

Girl: (chuckles)Isn't it obvious Ash?You couldn't leave because of your love for Misty!

Ash:M--my love for M--Misty?

Girl:Uh-huh!You never got to tell her how you feel.

At that comment, Ash felt this familiar rush of sadness and fear come over him.

Ash:I--I can't.

Girl:Why not?

Ash:Because. . . because I know she doesn't feel the same way towards me.Sure, she cares for me deeply as her very best friend and all, but she doesn't LOVE me, the same way I love her. . .

The girl's heart shaped crest's glow started to dim.

Ash:I don't think I could take that kind of rejection.If she doesn't feel the same way, my heart would just break in two.Plus, it would just ruin our friendship completely. . . the good friendship that we have.

The glow dimmed even more.

Ash: (sadly)How could she love a person like me anyway?'

Girl:You'd be surprised. . .

Ash:What was that?

?????????:What she's trying to tell you is that Misty loves you too.

Ash: (surprised)She. . . loves me?

Ash looked back at the portal once again, a little eager to know what would happen next. . .

*****

Misty rose her head from Pikachu's.Pikachu was crying its heart out on her shirt.She looked around and saw everyone else with tears in their eyes, slowly dripping onto their faces. . . even Team Rocket of all people.

She looked teary-eyed once again at Ash's lifeless body.She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she had to part ways with Ash, because now he was gone forever.

Misty: (in between sniffs)I. . . guess this is good-bye. . .

She started to remember all the times she had with Ash together, but one memory was particularily sticking inside her head...

-----

(This took place right after the blimp crash on Tangelo Island.*A/N: This is just speculation... it didn't really happen on the show.)

Misty:Ash?

Ash:Hmmm?

Misty:Do you think we'll ever see Brock again?

Ash:I don't know Misty.He seemed happy staying with Proffesor Ivy. He followed his own path, to become the best Pokemon breeder.We have our own paths to follow Misty.If we ever cross paths again, which I hope happens, we'll see him again.

Misty: (chuckling)Such wise words from Ash, the dense one.Since when did you get so intelligent?

Ash:I read from time to time. . . plus Dexter here has pretty good advice too.So. . . about Brock. . . you said your goodbyes didn't you?

Misty:Yeah, but I'll miss Rock boy.He was always a good friend to both of us.

Pikachu:Pika pika!(( His food was the best! ))

Ash: (laughs at Pikachu's remark)I'll miss him too.But that's the way destiny played out in played out.Just remember this saying Misty:When you say goodbye to a friend, assume that you will never get to see each other again.If you want to leave something unsaid, fine.But prepare to leave it unsaid forever...

--------

"Unsaid forever. . . unsaid forever. . . unsaid forever"

Those words kept reciting itself over and over in Misty's head.She started to cry even more as she finally understood the meaning of those words.(*A/N:I think I'm making Misty cry too much...)

"Unsaid forever. . . unsaid forever. . . unsaid. . . forever. . . . . . forever. . . . . "

Misty: (hysterically)NOOOOOOO! ASH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!

Pikachu:PIKA?

Everyone else:Huh?

******

Ash: (eyes wide with shock)Wh--what?Did she just say. . .

Girl: (smiles)She did. . . didn't she?

******

Misty:Ash. . . I love you so much.

She put her head down on his shoulder and cried onto it.

Misty: (crying)Why did this have to happen?WHY?We had so much ahead of us. . . me and you.This can't be the way it ends. . . it just can't be.I want to be with you Ash. . . I want to share more memories with you.I can't. . . live. . . without you.

Pikachu: (hops on Misty's head)Chu...(( Misty... ))

Misty:Destiny never meant for us to be apart. . . I know it didn't. . .

******

Ash: (teary-eyed)She loves me. . .

?????????:Of course she does.

Ash: (repeating)She loves me. . .

Girl:Now you know Ash.You love her. . . and she loves you.

Suddenly something started to glow.It came from the girl's necklace.Inscribed in it was an image of the heart that started to glow very bright.

Girl:You did it Ash!You finally realized the love that you and Misty have been holding inside for so long!

?????????:It's a miracle. . . Ash, you're coming back to life!

The glow of the Crest of Love penetrated deep into Ash's heart, then. . .

(*A/N:Sorry to leave you hanging!But I separated this chapter into two files.The next part is already posted, I think.)


End file.
